1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of auxiliary devices for the boring of dowel holes in boards and in particular in the edges of boards which are to be joined together by means of a dowel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of furniture, such as shelves or cupboards, dowels are often used for connecting the horizontal bottoms with the vertical walls of the furniture for which purpose groups of precisely aligned dowel holes must be bored into the front sides of the horizontal shelf bottoms and into the flat sides of the vertical walls of the furniture. The congruent arrangement of the group of holes in the two workpieces that are to be connected represents a time consuming and extremely difficult job for do-it-yourself craftsman which requires very precise measurements.
In West German Patent No. 24 37 724 there are disclosed auxiliary clamping devices of a type of C clamp which are modified to include boring bushings for guiding the boring tool in alignment with a plurality of boards clamped together in the desired position. With this known patented device doweling operations can be readily performed to provide an excellent fit with the bored panels being drilled on their flat sides and the bores lying close to the edge of the boards. However this known device is not helpful in cases where the board that is to be bored on the flat side must have the bore holes located at a larger distance from the edge of the bore than that location close to the edge. This is a serious drawback.